Yu-Gi-Oh: The Tale of Flames
by Morbid Dead Cat
Summary: Flames a creation of Peagsus is sent out to destroy Yugi and his friends!!!


Title: Yugioh Chapter: Creation Date: 6/20/02 Author: Flames Fire Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh ( Claimer: I own Flames (  
  
It was a dark stormy night in the duelist kingdom and Pegasus and his henchmen where still busy with his new creation a duel monster so powerful it could destroy exzodia in one blow. He watched the procedure carefully making sure of no mistakes. A final switch was pulled and a huge light filled the chamber. When the light and dust settled a tank holding a cat- like creature with black shoulder length hair, black ears, and a long black tail. Pegasus laughed an evil laugh then walked over to the tank. "Finally my greatest creation Flames Fire a duel monster so powerful it cant be defeated but it can live in the real world as well. "How long will it take till she is in full power?" He turned toward a guard. The guard looked through some papers and looked at him. "About a day sir." Pegasus put his hand on the tank and laughed. "Yugi boy will never know what is in store for him.  
  
Back in the duelist forest Yugi and Joey where the only ones up. "So Yuge ya think we will make it to Pegasus's castle?" Yugi smiled and nodded. "I know we will Joey. It might take some time but I know we will." Joey nodded and smiled. "Your right Yuge with us together no one can stop us not even Pegasus." "Right Joey." Tea stretched and sat up then smiled at them. "Good morning guys.. Hey where is Tristin?" " Oh he went out to get some more fire wood. Did you sleep well Tea?" Tea stood up and nodded. "Yes I did thanks for asking Yugi." A rustling sound was heard from the bushes it was Tristin with some firewood. He walked to the fire and threw the wood on the fire. "Good morning Tea." Tea nodded and walked over to the fire and sat down on a log. "So where do we go from hear Yugi?" Yugi looked at her. "I guess wherever till we get enough starchips to enter the castle." She nodded.  
  
Joey jumped up. "Then what are we waiting for lets get moving." "Good thinking Joey we need to hurry up and win more starchips." They all stood up and headed south toward some battling fields they knew of. They came up on a boy about Joey's age he was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt he had black hair and brown eyes that shined in the sunlight from where they were at they could see that he had five starchips. "I am gonna duel this dude." Joey ran over to the boy. "Hey there my name is Joey and I want to duel you so do you accept?" The boy smiled. "The name is Tim and I do accept but I warn you it wont be easy." They went to the dueling stadium and began to duel.  
  
Back at Pegasus' castle Flames' card was being created as she powered up. "Soon I will unleash you upon Yugi and he will lose everything." He laughed evilly and had a drink of his wine. A guard walked up to him. "Sir, we just had news that our prisoner has escaped." "Which one?" "The young boy. Mokuba Kaiba." He smiled then laughed. "Don't you think I already knew that. Right now it doesn't matter only this does." He pointed to the tank. "How much time left till the destruction begins." A guard looked at his watch. "Two hours and fifteen minutes sir." He smiled then laughed. "Great."  
  
Back at the dueling stadium Joey has won the duel and now has seven starchips. "Alright seven ya hehehe." He jumped up and down and did a victory dance. Everyone sweatdropped. Tim got angry and stuffed his cards in his pocket. "Good match Joey." "Same here Tim till next time we duel." They shook hands and Tim walked off in the woods and disappeared from sight. Yugi smiled at him then looked at his eight starchips. "We almost have enough starchips Joey." "I know Yuge just three more for me and two for you." "Hey what is that sound Yuge?" Yugi listens and hears crying. "Sounds like someone crying Joey and it sounds like it is coming from that away." They went over to a tree and looked up to see Mokuba siting in the tree crying. "Mokuba your alright I thought you where gone for good." He looked down at them and smiled. "Yugi is that you?" Yugi smiled. "Yes Mokuba it is me."  
  
He jumped down from the tree and hugged Yugi. "Yugi I was so scared and now Pegasus has a new plan to take you down." Joey jumped back. "What a new plan what new plan no one told me of a plan." Mokuba looked down at his feet. "I heard Pegasus say he had a new plan to get rid of Yugi." Tea smiled. "Oh great another thing we have to worry about how wonderful is this." Yugi patted Mokuba on the back. "I am sure we will be able to beat it we always manage." "I hope you are right Yugi." He tried not to cry and hugged up to Yugi. Tea patted him on the back the looked at him. "Hey where is your brother Seto Kaiba at." He started to cry again. "That is who I am looking for I miss Seto a lot." Yugi smiled at him. "We will help you find him Mokuba. I promises." He smiled back at him.  
  
"It is time sir." The guard ran to the controls getting everything ready for the finishing touch. Pegasus smiled than laughed. "Perfect soon Yugi and Seto will be gone forever and I will win Yugi's millennium item and Kaiba Corp. The tank rose from the floor of the chamber and the guards started the machine up. "Almost there Pegasus sir." A big white light filled the room and the water drained from the tank the black haired girl inside stood straight up and opened her aqua eyes and looked around at the world in front of her. "What is this place? Where am I? Who am I?" Pegasus smiled then ordered the tank to be opened. "Welcome to the real world Flames Fire. He laughed. "Who are you?" He smiled at her then grabbed her hand. "I am Maxamillion Pegasus your creator." He looked at her then ordered a guard to get her some clothes. "Follow this guard right here and we will get you some clothes."  
  
Flames followed the guard down to a room then the guard opened the room to reveal a beautiful and expensive room. "Wow it is beautiful." The guard smiled and showed her to some clothes that were in a closet. "Now pick out your favorite ones and put them on then meet me outside the room. Pegasus wants you down stairs." She nodded then looked through the clothes and choose a black long sleeved T-shirt with a black cat and fire running up the sides then she choose some black flamed pants with a dragon running around the legs. "I like these." She put them on and went to the door and opened it up the guard looked at her than smiled. "Nice choice now come on we better hurry or master Pegasus will get angry with us."  
  
They walked down the stairs and into a room filled with food she saw Pegasus at the other end watching. "Master Pegasus I brought the girl like you wanted sir." He smiled then looked up at them. "Thank you guard you may leave now and Flames please sit down. The guard left and Flames walked to the table and sat down and looked at Pegasus. "Do you know what you are here for Flames?" She shook her head then looked at him. "No sir I don't." He smiled and pulled his hair back the looked at her. "You was created for one thing to destroy for me. She looked up shocked and stood up. "That is it to do your dirty work that is all I am here for?" Pegasus nodded. "You better be glad you are just alive and be grateful you are here." She sat back down and nodded. "I knew you would see it my way Flames. Your training will begin today." He clapped his hands and to guards walked in. "Show Flames here to the training room." They nodded and pulled her up and took her to the training room.  
  
A black figure was standing there and greeted her. "Welcome I am Caleb your new trainer." She smiled at him then bowed. "Name is Flames Fire." He hit her on the back knocking her down. "Lesson number one never let your guard down." She rubbed her back then stood up. "Ok then watch yourself old man." "Pegasus wants me to teach you how to use your powers." She looked at him. "What powers are we talking about here?" "You are a duel monster aren't you?" She shrugged. "I have no clue what I am so you got me." He grunted. "Of course you are or you wouldn't be here let's begin." "Wait what are we doing again you lost me on the duel thing or whatever." "Oh boy another one of these." They began to train way over into the night and stopped almost around midnight. "You have learned everything there is to know." He bowed and she knocked him down. "Never let your guard down." She smiled as fire danced in her eyes.  
  
She walked into Pegasus's Reading courtiers and seen him their reading. "Pegasus I am ready to do your work for you." He stood up and smiled. "Great now you will have to learn your targets." He took her to the main computer room and showed her a picture of Yugi and his friends and then one of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. "These are your targets.. Flames are you listening?" She was looking at the picture of Yugi and smiled. "Yes sir I am." "Good." He explained to her and told her stuff she should know. "Oh and Flames this is for you." He handed her a golden ring with ancient writing all over it she looked at it and smiled. "What is it sir?" He grabbed her tail and clamped it on. "A tail ring made for you." She smiled and wiggled it around. "Thank you sir." He smiled the turned around. "Now get going." She smiled then nodded as to black wings came out her back. "Out of her sir." She jumped out a window and headed toward Yugi and his friends. "Yugi Mutuo." She smiled then flew off.  
  
To Be Continued!!!!! 


End file.
